Next-generation memories have been proposed, such as a ferroelectric random access memory (FeRAM), a magnetic random access memory (MRAM) and a resistance random access memory (ReRAM). In particular, one proposed ReRAM comprises a plurality of three-dimensionally structured memory cell arrays stacked on a substrate (e.g., see Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-522045). This structure has the advantage of enabling a significant reduction in chip area.
However, it is becoming increasingly difficult to precisely manufacture the above-mentioned memories according to memory miniaturization. This disadvantageously increases defective memory cells.